Love Always,
by urharmony
Summary: Semma/Janny. Emma was pregnant when Sean went to the army, and Manny was also with Jays baby a year before. Both guys stayed in their kids' lives but ended up screwing the relationship up somehow. Now adults and their kids teenagers (and falling in love), Manny & Emma both wonder if there's another chance at love with their kids' fathers but first they need to see they've changed.
1. Star Crossed Lovers

Baby crying was heard, and then Manny's voice, "It's okay, honey." she shushed her baby boy back to sleep in the to-go crib she brought to Emma's

Emma was on the couch, looking just..distraught. A movie was playing on the t.v but she couldn't really focus which was fine since Manny seemed to not be either.

Sean had left yesterday for the army, they didn't even wait a week to call him back after he signed up. It was too soon. Way too soon. The goodbye was horrible, and Emma never wanted to go through something like that again.. He promised her it'd all be okay, and he'd be back before she knew it. What was the most painful was the goodbye kiss.. it left her breathless and wanting more and Sean did end up kissing her once more (Twice more but whose counting) but it still didn't seem enough before he went...

He was also a big fat liar.. time was moving by **so **slowly, he would **not** be back sooner than she knew it. It was pure torcher already..she had just gotten him back and even then he was in jail for a little while and then he goes away again. Emma couldn't win. Sean was her star crossed lover.

She snapped out of it as Manny's son finally stopped crying. Emma loved Matty but boy did he have a wail on him. She smiled sadly, glancing at the baby in his crib. Manny had gotten pregnant the night she took Jay to her debut that her father planned for her birthday; it was a rebelling thing to piss her father off, never did she expect to actually fall in love with the mouthy jerk but she did...maybe it was a bad boy thing but either way, Jay made her more happy than anybody even though that took her a while to admit. He was perfect for her.

"I can't believe he still left after you told him you were pregnant." Manny declared out of the blue, sitting down back next to Emma.

Emma sighed unhappily, she had forgot about it for a total of 10 seconds.

"He went _on and on_ about now he **had** to go so he can make a life for us." Emma said while rolling her eyes and slumped the couch more and tried to hide her tears, "I just want him **here,** with me.. during.." Emma looked for a word and pointed to her stomach while her eyes almost popped out, "**This!"**

She pointed to her 5 month belly...**pregnant** belly.

"Have you found out if it was a girl or boy yet?" Manny asked giddily, glancing happily at Matty, "I knew he was gonna be a boy, I _felt_ it, can you?" she curiously asked.

Emma shrugged with an unsure look, "I'm not sure what is it." she rolled her eyes smiling, "Sean hopes its a girl. It'd be such a daddys girl if it is."

"But if it's a boy.." drifted Manny with a small playful grin as she glanced at 1 year old Matty, "They can be friends!"

"They can be friends if shes a girl." Emma said in her matter of factly and feministic tone of voice.

Manny laughed rolling her eyes and got back up as Matty started to cry again, "A girl and a guy? Friends?" she picked her baby up into her arms, cuddling him close and holding his head for support and comfort. She passed Emma a playful wink, "You should know that never works."

Emma snickered knowingly. Boy did she. . .thinking she could get away with being friends with Sean was such a hilarious thought now to think of it .. and boy how fast he got Peter out of the picture. Emma's heart just belonged willingly and unwillingly sometimes to Sean Cameron.

Emma yelped a little sitting up straight and holding the ends of the couch.

Manny turned with Matty and had a worried expression, "Are you okay!?" she freaked out.

Emma's big brown eyes looked up at her like a deer in the headlights, "I-... I think it kicked."

Manny smiled softly, seeing Emma's face twist from confusion. The blonde put her hand on her stomach lightly and looked down at hit, softening. Manny laughed silently and was happy Emma was having her first 'kick' moment with her baby. She knew Emma had been really stressed out about this, and the whole Sean going away thing. She was sure Emma thought she wasn't even ready to do this and Manny knew more than anyone how that felt. . but once you feel that baby kick inside you, **your** baby, you finally feel..._attached._

Emma's finger tips trailed her little belly. "Girl." she whispered and spoke up, looking at Manny with a sly grin, "It's feels like a _girl."_

The two giggled with another delightfully.

**4 months later...**

"GET OUT!" Manny yelled viciously from in her apartment, slamming the door on Jay's hand when he tried to get it to stay open so he could talk to her.

"JESUS MANNY!" he yelled back, and she gasped, whipping the door open.

She looked devastated, going from pissed off to extremely worried as she took Jay's hand and examined it, "Are you okay, baby? Did I slam it on your fingers?"

Jay raised his eyebrows, nodding slightly and slowly as he swallowed the lump in his throat, watching her tend to him so sweetly and her finger tips leaving tingles on his palm. As much as he enjoyed sexy hothead Manny time to time, he loved the tender and loving Manny also much more.

"Well, no." he admitted and taunted, "Just knew it'd make you open the door."

She tightened her jaw, glaring her fire-y brown eyes up at him and even as just as petite as she was, she could scare him by just this look.

She slapped his head and he snapped, "Manny just, listen to me!" he begged and followed her to the kitchen when she stormed off.

Emma sat at the table awkwardly with a huge belly now, on her ninth month. Matty sat in his highchair beside her, naturally eating his crackers (which really meant stuffing two into his mouth at once). Emma watched Jay chase Manny around and Matty seemed so content with it. Must happen alot..

"Why do I need to listen?" Manny shot back, twirling back to him and he jumped in his spot and looked down at her hopelessly, "I already know what you did." she confirmed and raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked away guilty like and tried to explain-

"Don't." Manny warned, tears burning her eyes and glancing at Matty and back to Jay, "If you'd rather spend your money on booze and partying then on our **son** then **don't** come back here."

Jay looked smacked in the face, and Emma tried not to move during the harsh moment. Silence took over the room and Jay never took his eyes off of Manny with that hurtful look in his eyes

"You don't mean that dimples.." he chuckled sadly in a mere whisper, giving her a desperate look to take it back. He tried to cup her face and she shut her eyes. His touch was usually soothing, and blissful but lately is was painful...Manny couldn't do it anymore. She cried herself to sleep every time he didn't come home. . he was always out partying, and she wondered all the time if he was with other girls, better girls, whom weren't mothers and still in highschool or college.

He swore he never did though, he just wasn't use to the 'father' life but she'd never believed him since he kept disappointing her when bills were paid late and he could barely afford diapers for Matty because he kept going out every weekend like he was still the old Jay Hogart..

Manny's heart broke, shaking her head at him, "If you can't be the man I need you to be, then I don't-"

Jay shook his head, not allowing her to finish that, "I am the man you need!"

"Prove it." she declared, and even looked hopeful but also just...finished, exhausted from fighting with him and still loving him regardless.

His mouth hung a bit, watching her take off the ring he gave to her a while ago. He truly wanted to marry this girl some day and as twisted as it was, he was kinda glad he knocked her up..kept to keep her...but guess it didn't work that way. He numbly took it from her hands.

"Until then.." she drifted off and turned her back on him.

Jay glanced around, not believing this was happening. He was in love with her, she... she couldn't give up. He glanced to Emma who looked at him then down at the ground, not wanting to be in the middle of this. He was Sean's best friend ..

He licked his lips and stepped closer to Manny, her back still to him and hung his head low. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and tried not to shiver, "I will _prove_ to you I'm the man you need Manula Santos."

Manny bit her lip from crying out loud.

Jay turned with a shattered heart and stopped by Matty. Emma glanced back to be kind of stunned that Jay had tears in his eyes, kissing Mattys head for a second with closed eyes then leaned away. He sniffed and just rubbed his face before he bolted out, slamming the door behind him.

Manny broke down and Emma cringed for her, "Oh Manny.."

Manny tried to suck it up quickly, by laughing hysterically but she looked nuts so just covered her face until she took a big deep breath then dropped her hands. Nose puffy and eyes still red, she smiled to Matty who stared up at her wide eyed.

"It's ok." she whispered, running her hands through his growing brown hair, just like Jays. He then smiled wide at his mothers smile, to show off his own dimples.

Emma laughed a little but then cringed and shifted in her seat.

Manny looked over at her oddly, "are you okay?"

Emma groaned and put her face into her hands groaning again until she rised back up and held the table tightly, "Well," she admitted, panting a little, "I didn't want to so rudely interrupt that scene but," she gave a slight look of shame, "my water may of broke."

Manny's eyes widened in horror and ducked to look under the table and sure enough, there was all the water around Emma's feet.

"Oh my god! Oh my god you're having your baby!"


	2. Never Let Me Go

**Just so you guys know, in the summary box there is a cover poster for this story and the top is what the kids will look like. Matty will look like Matty from the show awkward and Emma's baby will be played by AnnaSophia from Carrie Diaries. Onto the story!**

Sean sat antsy like on his plane ride back to Toronto. He got the news, Emma was in labour. **Their baby** was _coming_. Jesus, it all happened so fast. He remembered it like it was just yesterday when Emma was telling him she may be pregnant, that scared look in her eyes, that pout..._oh god those lips_- **getting off topic.**

He remembered seeing the ultra sign pictures and kept them at his camp site while away in the army, it was going to be a girl. He couldn't be any happier, especially with the fact it was Emma's and his baby girl. It blew him away even today that he and Emma were doing this, that now they were connected for life..that meant she couldn't walk away from him whenever he screwed up now (Which he didn't plan, but just sometimes usually happened). When Jay found out about Emma and Sean having a kid, he also mentioned something about getting to keep Emma forever now and though it pissed him off Jay would say that at such a scary time, now it wasn't so bad and Sean was kinda glad. I mean.. he was going to propose one day to her anyways, I mean after he came back from the army.. but she could of said no but having a baby? She had no choice other than to have Sean around willing or not now.

Sean smirked just as the plane announced landing. The plane started to go down.

"_**WHERE IS HE!?" **_Emma cried, and screamed. Her body was shaking and trembling so hard from trying to get this baby out and she sat in her hospital bed with Spike and Manny on each of her sides.

"Emma, you're hurting!" squeeked out Manny, trying to escape her hand from Emma's who was clenching hers.

Emma yelled through clenched teeth, "NOT AS MUCH AS THIS!" she shut her eyes and leaned her head back, crying.

This hurt like fucking hell. Hours of this and Sean STILL wasn't here?! The baby was coming right now!

"Try and push!" The doctor down by her feet said.

Emma looked back up, giving him a hysterical look, "You don't _think_ I'm _trying_ to **push!?"**

**"**I'm SO sorry, Doctor." Spike laughed nervously, trying to rub Emma's back and apologise

He chuckled, glancing up, "I'm use to it-"

"Got the camera!" Snake said, running into the room and then saw everything going on. Emma, who was like a daughter, on the bed with her legs apart, and a baby coming out. Blood and water everywhere, nothing but screaming to be heard.

Snakes eyes fluttered and the camera dropped from his hand first and crashed to the ground before he did.

The girls blinked, looking down to see if he was alright, even Emma.

"Did he just faint?" the nurse asked, going over to him.

Spike laughed, shaking her head, "He did the same thing when Jack was born-" she was cut off again by another scream and caressed Emma's hair, "It's okay honey, you can do this."

Emma cried silently, shutting her eyes from the pain and shaking her head at her mom, "It's too hard, mom I can't."

"You can."

"Come on, Em." they both tried to help her.

Emma shook her head with tears falling down her cheeks, "I need Sean, I _need him_." she sucked in shakey breaths.

Spike and Manny both shared a look of disappointment with her, this _was_ horrible to go through alone, especially with the other 9 months. Sean only came home once the whole time she was pregnant. Emma had dealt with morning sickness, buying baby things, and thinking of baby names all by herself.. now she was giving birth to their baby girl by herself.

"Come on, Sean." muttered Manny, glancing at the clock and wondering where the hell the guys were. Even though she had no choice, she knew Jay was going to go get Sean from the airport and come back with him..they were after all, best friends too.

Sean stood at the entrance of the airport, duffle bag over his shoulder and looking up and down the road. Tons of cars and busses were passing, but no orange civic for almost an hour

Sean madly turned and glanced at the big clock above the building. He then heard a few honks and whipped back to the road, seeing Jay

Sean got in as fast as he could with his back upfront and just threw it in the back, "Fuck, man!" yelled Sean at him viciously as Jay began to drive to the hospital, "as if I wasn't late enough." his eyes held pure madness in them.

"Relax." Jay said, not having a good few days since his fight with Manny. He looked like hell too. He literally had his heart broken and he had no idea that he, Jay Hogart, even had one until her. Besides, the airport was like 5 driving minutes away from the hospital. "It's good to see you too." he teased his best friend.

"Relax?" repeated Sean, not liking to hear that at this moment and turned his head toward Jay, "My kids being born right now and I'm _missing_ it. Emma's going to kill me!" he shook his head, knowing he was screwed.

"Hey." Jay says, "Just remind your girl whose bringing the cash in." he joked and smirked to Sean, "That's you."

Sean rolled his eyes, "It's not about the money, it's about being there for my **family** and my **girlfriend **which I never seem to be. Do you get that?" he taunted.

Jay snickered bitterly, mind on Manny again, "Well no, now I'm confused cause _Manny said_ that it **is** about the money."

Sean eyed him weirdly then got the hint Jay was being a jerk right now because something must of happened with Manny.

They finally parked at the front of the hospital and Sean was hopping out as the car was still slowly stopping and as he unbuckled his belt he snapped at Jay, "By the way," he got out and turned before he slammed the door, "Mannys not saying its about the money either, it's called support and being there.. kinda like you just fucked up on again with me." he slammed it shut hard and raced in.

Jay sat there and watched him go with a distant look in his eyes. He kept his hands on the wheel and looked down, clenching his jaw. Sean was right... .

Jay jumped a little when the car behind him honked, and he went to go park... feeling like an asshole and a selfish one at that.

Manny was right, he needed to do a lot of growing up. Just because he loved her didn't mean he was giving her everything she needed from him.

Sean ran, looked right to left and at all the signs of the hospital in a hurry. When he finally got to the floor of labour emergencies, he found Snake, Manny, Toby and Liberty sitting in the waiting room.

"_**Whereisshe?" **_Sean spat out so fast they barely understood til they looked over and saw it was Sean.

"Sean." smiled Liberty kindly, glad he was back. Toby waved, but looked exhausted. They've been here for hours.

"Sean!" Manny got up and hugged him tight, then Snake got up too to then slowly sit down a little dizzy like.

Sean eyed him weirdly, seeing him do that, "I fainted." Snake tried to explain while looking embarrassed then pointed down the hall, "She's room 13."

"Wait, you can't go!" Manny yelped, trying to hold Sean back when he let go to go run and he furrowed his eyebrows at her angrily and confused.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go?" his eyes then widened, wondering if something was wrong with Emma. OH god, please no.

"Well, only Emma's there." the words hit Sean hard. Only Emma? What...what about the baby?

"Where's the baby?" Sean asked and Manny opened her mouth slowly, "Manny!" he yelled, needing to know.

She jumped and snapped back, rolling her eyes, "She's in the baby room! Duh! sorry! Geez. I'm just uneasy about telling you what Emma said.." she drifted off

"What she say?" Sean asked curiously, shoulders dropping. Manny looked like it was serious.

Did she need more pillows? Sean read before pregnant women loved lots of pillows. Or maybe she was hungry, shit Sean should of got her somethi-

"She says.. go see the baby, but.. leave her (As in Emma) alone." Manny cringed, seeing Sean's face twist in pain.

He looked down, and everyone watched him with their own pitied looks. It was pretty harsh.. when Emma got mad, she got **mad**. But maybe this once she had an excuse..

Manny felt like crap having to be the one to give the message, and she watched Sean's eyed look hurt and even devastated. He looked antsy to go see his new baby girl, but he also looked like he really wanted needed to go see Emma too.

"How late am I?" Sean asked, finally looking up and glancing around.

Toby spoke up, "13 hours since she's been here and 3 hours since the babys been born."

Manny bit her lip and Snake felt sorry for Sean.. it wasn't his fault, he had to fly all the way here and he was sure the airport was probably busy. Plus Sean's literally been in hell for months, army was no picnic. This was suppose to be a time of joy.

Both Manny and Liberty jumped by the loud noise of Sean turning around and kicking a trash can near by. He clenched his fists, and paced around, trying to calm down but his breathing was uneasy and hard. He gritted his teeth and turned back to the wall, slamming his fist in it.

No matter what, he was a fucking screw up!

"Come on Sean, come see Sophia." Snake lightly insists, rising up and patting Sean's back who snapped out of it, and tried to calm down.

Snake guided him and Sean followed slowly.

"Sophia?" he said quietly, and then finally smiled, walking a bit faster to the baby room. And there she was, the one wrapped in the pink blanket..I mean, there was tons of baby girls wrapped up in pink blankets but **this girl **was the _cutest._

Sean's eyes lit up, standing next to Snake who smirked at him.

"It's crazy.." whispered Sean, leaning his forehead on the glass to stare at Sophia.

Snake chuckled and nodded, "Sure is. I mean **that little thing** came out of Em" he joked then paused, trying to erase the image that he actually SAW that happen. He did NOT want to faint again.

"no." Sean said, "Not that." his eyes were glued to his baby girl, "just seconds ago I was only worried of letting Emma down, _she_ was the only person I've ever really cared about." he tilted his head at Sophia, watching the baby girl try to stretch her little tiny arms, "Now I have another girl I never wanna disappoint and wanna give my life for."

Snake smiled warmly, glancing between the new father and daughter, "Go hold her." he said, walking to the door of the baby room.

Sean's eyes widened, standing straight up, "No." he said quite worriedly and looked back at Sophia, shaking his head no.

Snake gave him a strange look. Why didn't he want to go see his own daughter?

"W-what if she hates me? Kids always hate me. I've never been a 'baby' kind of guy.." Sean muttered, looking back at his baby with a look of fear in his eyes. He didn't want her to hate him.

Snake smiled wide and walked back over, putting his hands on Sean's shoulders, "You're gonna be a great father, Sean." he squinted his eyes at him, "You're gonna protect and raise this baby girl just fine.." he then squeezed Sean's shoulders then bicepts, tilting his head, "Jesus they really build you up over there."

Sean paused and gave Snake a wierd look mixed with some humor.

Snake raised his hands off him slowly, shaking his head and confessed, "They gave me some medication after my fall."

Sean snickered and just nodded then turned back to the room and swallowed hard. He still wasn't sure.. but his legs did start moving to inside the baby room

"Nelson/Cameron." Snake told the nurse when they stepped in, wondering which baby was for who.

Sophia was brought over to them, and the nurse smiled seeing the fear in the young mans eyes when he was too scared to put his arms out to take her when she stood infront. Sophia made a small noise and struggle and the nurse laughed, "She's looking for her daddy.. take her." she insists.

Sean clenched his jaw, then his fists... what if he hurt her? He had the worst reputation in highschool, always fighting, being a 'baby boy', a jerk. Now he was some army soldier..what if he was too rough with her?! She was too tiny..

Sean finally sucked it up, and even sniffed a little and finally put his arms out the way the nurse did with Sophia. She giggled a little and finally put Sophia in his arms nice and easy.

The nurse eyed Sean when he finally had Sophia and then turned, "Cute." she whispered and walked off. More than cute, Sean was a hottie.

Snake smiled looking down at Father and daughter, Sean now in lala land as his eyes were locked on Sophia.

Sean felt something on his cheek and blinked, using one arm to support Sophia and the other one to push away whatever was on his cheek to then notice it was a tear. Well slap him and call him a wuss... but if you saw how great and beautiful this girl was..you'd cry too.

"That's your daddy." Snake said over Sean's shoulder to Sophia.

Sophia opened her mouth and Sean laughed a bit, watching her yawn and melt more into his arms. He held her closer to him and breathed in her scent, ; so warm, so sweet, and clean, with a small scent of vanilla which was probably Emma. It made his heart hurt for Emma but Sophia helped put it back together.

"Your mommy is sooo mad at me." Sean whispered to Sophia and Snake even laughed, and Sean joined in with a smirk.

He'll make it up to Emma, he **swore** to himself and Sophia he would.

He stayed with Sophia for another hour, until their friends and even Jay came in. I don't know, call him nice _for the moment_ but he forgave even Jay at that moment and showed off Sophia. Everyone got to hold her, but Sean kept grabbing her back. They all had to laugh a little at that. .. big bad Sean a big softy now for this baby girl.

_**Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go**_

And the arms of the _**ocean**__** are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me  
**_  
_**Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
**_  
_**(florence and the machine- never let me go)**_


	3. Set For Life

Emma was exhausted, I mean, she had just given birth to a baby girl and did so all on her own, but being so mad at Sean also tired her out...it caused too much energy since her heart would always love him anyways in the end. She heard from Manny that he was here now, just with Sophia in the baby room.. had been for hours now. It was late, maybe just passed midnight now.. and their friends had gone home and Emma **still** couldn't sleep. As she laid on her side she grumbled a little, admitting maybe she wished she hadn't told them to keep Sean away from her.. she was just emotional right now. She tried to close her eyes, as she didn't notice the door behind her open and Sean come in.

Sean stopped, and saw her slim body under the blue hospital covers that stopped around her waist. Her hair was down and got longer, and the natural curl at the ends swayed down her back since she was turned. He swallowed painfully, wanting to wake her up and just hold her. Why'd she have to be so mad at him? It was like twice the anger then when she USE to get mad at him, he blamed the mood swings. He tried.. he really did.. she had to know it sucked for him being away from her too, and facing death day to day. . but he did it for her, no, them now. Sophia and Emma.

Emma fluttered her eyes open when a heavy weight was felt behind her, and the noise of someone crawling on. She tried to stay still, knowing who could only be THIS brave to face her at a time like this. That little devil.

"don't be mad at me." he whispered in her ear softly and tears already began to work to her eyes. God she missed him like hell. It wasn't the same, Degrassi **wasn't** the same without him, **she **wasn't the same without him.

He wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her in close to him and he nuzzled her neck as he heard her snuffle and he teased, "Pregnant women are so moody."

She swung her elbow back, darting him in the stomach and turned her head to glare as he cried out but laughed, leaning on his back on the bed as she turned and faced him, "Sorry did that hurt?" she taunted.

He got to see her face now, lifting his head up and looked her in the eyes, and grinned. All the pain just washed away _like that_. She tried to hold her glare but he grabbed the back of her neck and she smiled, rolling her eyes til he leaned her down and kissed her deeply, capturing her lips with his and kissed her as passionately as he always did.

She ended up on her back again and he leaning over her, careful not to crash her and sighed into their kiss, "missed you so much."

She pouted a bit but nodded, splitting apart as they caught their breath. She missed him too, like crazy. "How long can you stay?"

He smirked happily down at her, "3 weeks."

Emma grumbled, but it was better than nothing I guess. "Did you see her? " she asked as his finger raised up and started to trace the outline of her cheek softly.

"She's beautiful." he nodded and insisted, "Like her mom."

Emma's face cringed a little, looking up in amazement, "I'm a _mom." _she breathed in deeply and out, not believing it. They had her, beautiful Sophia. Her and_ Sean_ Cameron.

Sean laughed lowly, nodding and letting his finger trail down her neck and teased, "**I'm** a _Dad. _ME. Sean Cameron, a.. father." he also looked up in disbelief as she giggled and nodded.

"That is a lot more crazier than me being a mom." she joked and earned a playful glare til he leaned back down and kissed her, "You'll be.." she said between the kiss and finished a second after another, "great." she looked up at him, dough eyed and in love.

He grinned with those dimples and noted, "I will be because of you guys." honestly, he couldn't imagine this kinda life other than with Emma. The other girls he dated, he never thought once what'd it would of been like if they had a family or if they got pregnant, but as soon as he met Emma he knew that was the girl could live his life with, and if that meant a family than so be it. He didn't mind the image of little half him and Emmas running around. They'd be half rebels, half activists, and full out stubborn mouthy kids too since the both of them were..but at least they'd probably have Emma's good heart.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, gazing curiously over her, slight worry in his eye. He wished he was here to hold her hand, wipe her tears during the birth.

Emma muttered, "other than having a belly that looks like a beer gut now? Superb. Least most of it went away went Sophia came out.."

She was over exaggerating, she looked like she was back to normal size with some glow but Sean had to laugh as he looked down at her and then raised his eyebrow as he gazed back up at her, "Do these stay?" he asked, his finger tapping between her chest.

Her breasts **may** of developed quite a few sizes more.

Emma blushed and rolled her eyes giggling, and slapped his head, "Sean!" he laughed harder, leaning down and kissing her again.

"Alright love birds." came a voice, pulling the two apart, "You just had a baby, no need to make another just hours after." taunted Manny.

Emma didn't think it was possible to blush more but did so as Sean and her both sat up next to another and Manny carried two slushis and offered them out to the two

"Strawberry?" Sean had to make sure, playing with the straw in the cup before sipping.

"Yes, Sean.. Jay made sure. " Manny taunted.

Emma was already downing hers, it was a craving. Manny knew her too well. She then caught on and raised an eyebrow, "You went somewhere alone with Jay?"

Sean looked confused between them as Manny scoffed, "Well Em, I can't exactly avoid him, I bared his son."

Emma and Sean tried to hide their smirks as Manny seemed to be very annoyed at that, but the love she had for Jay just couldn't be hidden as her sassy pissed off look turned into a sad lonely one.

"I want him to change." she sat on the edge of the bed and muttered, "I need him to."

Emma nodded, understanding that as Sean gazed between them and wondered out loud, "What'd I miss?"

Emma shot him a look, "Everything, as usual." she taunts and he sent her a look.

"Anways," sighed Manny, getting up and turning to them, "Jays got Matty tonight so I can stick around if you need anything."

Emma smiled appreciate like but Sean shook his head, "She's got me, we're good. Thanks though." he looked between them.

Manny blinked, "Oh yeah," she awkwardly shifted, "Sorry. So use to being attached to anothers sides and helping her." she teased and passed Emma a small grin.

Emma nodded then wiggled her fingers as a slight wave when Manny left and said goodbye. When alone, Sean was looking down with a frustrated look on his face. Emma turned her head towards him to notice, and tilted her head to ask, "What's wrong?"

He snapped out of it and looked where Manny left to sigh. He shook his head and muttered, "Emma I wanna be here for you as much as I can.."

Emma saddened, "I know you do but it's not always possible when you're gone."

"But when I am here." he looked at her seriously, his eyes showing the emotion of complete devotion, "**I **wanna take care of you and Sophia, **me."**

"Of course." Emma said simply with a shrug

He angered, "Emma-"

"Sean I said_ of course_ you can take care of us!" she exclaimed, "We're yours." she looked sadly around to shrug her left shoulder slowly, "I don't know what you're getting angry at."

Sean looked back down sadly, and Emma saw that torn look in his eyes that always looked like something was eating him up and like the day he was released from prison, she cupped his face the same way for comfort. He such his eyes almost painfully but melted at her touch until he opened them and looked at her sadly, "I hate being away from you.. and now its going to be even harder with Sophia and I don't think I can bare it."

Emma cupped both sides of his face now, her fingers tracing his strong jawline, "Only two more years Sean. Then its over.. and you get that big nice check, and start your dream business..."

"..already got the family part down." he smirked and nodded, "Our lives will be set."

She nodded happily back, smiling so wide it made his heart pound, "Two more years."

He nodded, and gazed around the room with a determined look. Soon.


End file.
